dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Apokolips Part I (GGD)
Justice League: Apokolips Part I was the twenty-fifth installment of the DC Cinematic Universe, and the ninth film in Phase Three. The film was directed by Joss Wheadon and was written by Wheadon, J.J. Abrahms, Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Joe and Anthony Russo, and David S. Goyer. Justice League: Apokolips Part I serves as a sequel to both Justice League and Justice League: The Savage Time, was the accumulation of all Phase Three films, and was the first film in the DC Cinematic Universe that was separated into two parts. Cast * David Ginutoli as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Josh Brolin as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Alexa Davalos as Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Mike Vogel as Barry Allen/The Flash * Sam Claffin as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Taylor Kitsch as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Idris Elba as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Joe Manganiello as Carter Hall/Prince Khufu/Hawkman * Michelle Monoghan as Shiera Saunders/Princess Chay-Ara/Hawkgirl * Michael Ironside as Darkseid * Tom Hardy as Orion * Frank Welker as Parademons * Luke Harper as Kalibak * Zeljko Ivanek as Desaad * Billy Zane as Lex Luthor * Derek Theler as Billy Baston/Shazam/Captain Marvel * Max Charles as Young Billy Baston * Bruce Willis as President of the United States * Sam Elliott as Sam Lane * Elizabeth Banks as Cameron Chase * Anthony Hopkins as Izaya/Highfather * Lance Reddick as Metron * Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth * Leo Howard as Tim Drake/Robin III * William H. Macy as Commissioner Jim Gordon * Rachel McAdams as Lois Lane * Olivia Holt as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Emilia Clarke as Mera * Rob Riley as John Stewart/Green Lantern * Nathan Kress as Jimmy Olsen ''(cameo only) * Ray Wise as ''Perry White ''(cameo only) * Danny DeVito as ''Nuidis Vulko ''(cameo only) * Kevin Durand as ''Kilowog (cameo only) * Harry Lloyd as Tomar-Re (cameo only) * Rachel Weisz as Katma Tui (cameo only) * Taraji P. Henson as Amanda Waller (cameo only) * Chris Pine as Rick Flagg, Jr. ''(cameo only) Plot The entire Justice League has gone off on solo missions, protecting their respective cities, but it's time to suit up once again for the epic third installment of the Justice League saga, ''Justice League: Apokolips Part I. In part one, Superman discovers that the ruler of a planet from another dimension is coming to Earth. Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, makes his way to Earth to find the Anti-Life Equation, which gives its user complete control over the thoughts and emotions of all living beings in the universe; and he intends to find it by any means necessary, even if it means destroying anything and everything in his way. The Justice League reunites, with two new members; young Billy Baston, AKA Shazam, and the second human Green Lantern, John Stewart. Teaming up with Orion, the son of Darkseid from rival planet New Genesis who intends to stop his father, the Justice League and the rest of Earth are pitted against Darkseid and his army for the fate of the entire world. End-Credits Scene Superman meets with the President of the United States, Sam Lane, and Cameron Chase (director of the DEO). The President explains that while the Justice League and various soldiers around world are doing their part to take on Darkseid's army, they're going to need all the help they can get. Superman agrees, noting that the members of the Justice League are already recruiting heroes across the globe for the "expanded roster". The President supports Superman in this action, however explains that he is enlisting another "team" to help them out. Amanda Waller and Rick Flagg, Jr. walk in, as the President tells Superman that Task Force X is being brought in to help fight Darkseid. Waller promises Superman that her "suicide squad" won't cause too much trouble for the Justice League.Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:Movies Category:Sequels